


A Saving Hermione Thing

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter has a saving Hermione Granger thing and he would happily admit that! When Adam and Sophie Granger find a contract that they had been given by Albus Dumbledore, they get Harry to help them. Does Harry go along with the plan? Or does Dumbledore get his own way?





	1. 01 - The Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> A Series of Firsts presents...  
> A Saving Hermione Thing – Rating M  
> Chapter 01 – The Contract  
> Summary – Harry Potter has a saving Hermione Granger thing and he would happily admit that! When Adam and Sophie Granger find a contract that they had been given by Albus Dumbledore, they get Harry to help them. Does Harry go along with the plan? Or does Dumbledore get his own way?  
> Pairings – Harry P/Hermione G, Adam G/Sophie G  
> Warnings – Contains scenes of a sexual nature, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, binge drinking, mild violence and swearing.  
> Inspired by and uses text from Broomstick Flyer's The Life Debt.

**The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, Australia**

**14th October 1998**

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and Defeater of Lord Voldemort, the wizard who was seen to have been the 'Worst Dark Lord' in recent Wizarding history was sleeping in the guestroom of The Dentistry, the Australian residence of Adam and Sophie Granger, the parents of his best friend, and woman he loved, Hermione Granger.

Harry remembered that Hermione had wanted to go to Australia to return her parents to the United Kingdom, but her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, had put his foot down on her going. It took Harry persuading her to go with him that she eventually managed to go, leaving behind their respective partners.

Hearing a noise, Harry grabbed his Holly and Phoenix feather wand from under the pillow and sat up when he saw the bedroom door open. A curse was ready on his lips just in case of it being an attack, he suddenly saw a woman with bushy hair come in. Lowering his wand, he recognised the hair being of Sophie Granger, the mother of the woman who he had feelings for. He noticed that she was accompanied by her husband, Adam.

"Sophie, Adam. What on earth is wrong? You both look awful!" Harry said, thankful that the contacts he had brought in the Muggle world had been more useful than his old glasses.

Adam Granger looked as if he was about to cry when he handed Harry a sheet of parchment with writing and a seal on it. "This parchment was delivered to me the day Hermione altered our memories. I was wearing my dinner jacket at the time and placed this letter in the inside pocket intending to read it when we got home." Adam said, looking at the raven haired teen. "Well, because of Hermione casting that charm, I never got the chance to read it and I found it earlier tonight when I pulled my dinner jacket out to air a little ready for that dance this weekend that we were going to attend before we start selling up so we can head back home."

Harry read the parchment with an increasing look of horror that was slowly replaced with a look of rage.

' _Contract of Sale_

_This is a contract of sale, Albus Dumbledore of the Ancient House of Dumbledore being the party of the first part, in his role as Chief Warlock and Magical Guardian of Hermione Jane Granger, a Muggleborn, herein referred to as the party of the second part, and Arthur Weasley, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, herein referred to as the party of the third part._

_The party of the first part, as Magical Guardian of the party of the second part, hereby sells to the party of the third part the party of the second part in consideration for their allegiance to the Ancient House of Dumbledore throughout the remainder of the time that the Ancient House of Dumbledore is in existence._

_As payment, the party of the third part may, at any time it wishes, use the party of the second part as they wish within the conditions that the party of the third part may not further sell or dispose of the rights to the party of the second part for a period of thirty (30) years._

_The consideration for this sale is the acquisition of the daughter of the party of the third part, Miss Ginevra Weasley, herein referred to as the party of the fourth part, by the party of the first part for the purposes of the absorption of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter._

_Signed...'_

Harry placed the parchment on the bed and sighed. ' _That bastard wants the girl that I love. Why should he get her and then I have his sister? I only dated her to make her happy, I don't really love her. Knowing the bloody Weasleys they would probably use Hermione as a baby making machine, and me as a bank account.'_ Looking at the signatures, he saw that even Percy and the twins had signed it.

"I have looked at this magical contract and it was made by Albus Dumbledore in his position as Hermione's magical guardian. It is basically a contract making her the property of the Weasley family to do with as they wish. Knowing them it would probably be to help with their inbreeding problem!" Harry said, getting angry with the people he thought of as a family. "And what is more, they sold their daughter to Dumbledore to absorb…"

Harry started breathing heavily and growled. "HE WANTED MY FAMILY MONEY! THAT BASTARD KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO DIE, AND HE KNEW THAT GINNY WANTED MY FAME AND MONEY. THE MANIPULATIVE OLD BASTARD OUGHT TO BE GLAD HE IS DEAD OTHERWISE HE WOULD HAVE HIS BEARD SHOVED UP HIS ARSE!"

"Can you do anything about it?" Sophie asked as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I know you love our daughter, can you save her?"

"I'll find out, excuse me." Harry said. Without even waiting for the Grangers to leave the room the completely naked Harry rushed from his bed and started getting dressed.

Five minutes later Harry was on his way out of the house and on his way to the nearest branch of Gringotts Bank to see if he could get the help of a solicitor, not knowing that the Granger parents had saw more of his member than he had expected.

-A Saving Hermione Thing-

Sophie Granger could not help the comment that simply slipped from her mouth as Harry closed the door behind him. "God Adam, did you see that? He's hung like a ruddy horse."

"In all my years, including those nine years in the army, I can honestly say I never saw one that size before," Adam replied he himself still suffering the mild shock of seeing Harry Potters manhood.

"We ought to be glad Hermione insisted on putting Silencing Charms across this section of corridor otherwise Harry shouting would have woken her up." Sophie said.

"I know Soph." Adam said. "If he hadn't, I bet that she would have instantly packed her stuff and gone back to them Weasleys."

"You know I didn't like them when we went to Diagon Alley in Hermione's second year" Sophie said. "That Arthur Weasley looked at you like you were something weird."

The Grangers headed back to bed, hoping that Harry would be able to find a way to save their daughter.


	2. 02 - Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Saving Hermione Thing – Rating M
> 
> Chapter 02 – Discussions
> 
> Warnings – Contains scenes of a sexual nature, Weasley and Dumbledore bashing, binge drinking, mild violence and swearing.
> 
> Inspired by and uses text from Broomstick Flyer's The Life Debt.

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Roo Alley, Sydney, Australia**

**14th October 1998**

Harry walked into the hall of Gringotts Australia and headed to the nearest available teller. Stating his name, he was ushered through a portal into the office of Kicktail, the Head of Accounts for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Remembering the last time that he had been to see his Head of Accounts, he remembered he had to be polite, lest he cause offence to the warrior race. Kicktail sat him down, ready to commence business.

"Account Manager Kicktail, I come in need of advice on behalf of a friend." Harry said, getting the contract from out of his pocket. "As the Goblins of Gringotts are the best at dealing with contracts, I know that you would be the best to give the needed advice."

"Young wand wielder, what is the contract?" Kicktail asked.

"I was given this contract by the parents of my best friend to investigate," Harry said, passing the contact to the Head of Accounts. Little did he expect the response that he was given.

**The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, Australia**

**14th October 1998**

It was four hours later when Harry returned to the house. Sophie had Hermione help make some lunch so that Adam could talk privately to Harry.

"I have some bad news Adam." Harry said, frowning. "My Head of Accounts at Gringotts has told me that, despite the death of Albus Dumbledore, the contract is magically legal as Dumbledore had sold Hermione in exchange for the Weasleys help in the Order of the Phoenix."

"That's it then." Adam said, dejectedly. "My only daughter is going to end up as the Weasley brood mare, sentenced to have as many children as they want."

"There is a way around it, but it will be a bit extreme." Harry said, "You see, the only way to get Hermione out of the contract is for her to be legally married before the Weasleys could lay claim to her. It has to be the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley who can claim Hermione, not Ron."

Adam seemed relieved when he was told this. "Looks like Sophie, Hermione and I will just simply have to settle down permanently in Australia until Hermione eventually got married to someone."

"Adam, that…that won't work!" Harry said. "The magic of the magic of the contract is able to practically force Hermione to return to Britain."

"THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!" Adam said, getting up from where he was perching. "I WILL KILL THEM BEFORE I LET THEM GET THEIR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER. I WILL SKIN THEIR BOLLOCKS AND FEED THEM TO A DINGO BEFORE THEY EVEN TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! AND FOR THAT WEASEL WOMAN, I WILL GIVE HER A ROOT CANAL WITHOUT A PAINKILLER!"

Adam suddenly looked around and saw that nobody had came in. "Silencing spells." He asked, to which Harry nodded.

"There is one way Adam to sort it out, and that is if Hermione was to marry someone the contract would be voided as soon as the marriage was consummated." Harry said, sighing. "We do have a huge problem there though as Hermione has a huge crush on Ron Weasley and I am certain she would not believe the contract was real as she absolutely worshipped Dumbledore. She would leave us to go to Ron."

"You have to help us, help Hermione. Please there must be something you can do… you're her best friend, her only chance." Adam pleaded, he hated Ron Weasley for the way he had always treated Hermione and the thought of her being a sex slave and baby producer for the whole Weasley family broke his heart. "I know you love her too much for her to be with that…that bastard1"

"Yes Adam, I do. I have loved your daughter since Forth Year, but I knew then that according to Weasley, they were dating." Harry said, looking at the man who he had the utmost respect for. "I wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but I…I was scared as I didn't want to ruin my friendship with her."

It was just as Harry finished speaking when Hermione walked into the room to call the two men into the Dining Room for their lunch. It was a rather depressed looking three people that sat with Hermione and poked listlessly at their food.

"What on earth is going on? You lot look like you just heard about another life that has been lost." Hermione exclaimed as she finished her lunch.

Hermione had said something that had stirred a faint memory in Harry. As he sat and looked at her trying to bring the memory from the far reaches of his mind he suddenly knew what to do. Hermione would probably hate him for the rest of her life but he could just about suffer that as long as she was free to live a proper life, and do what she wanted to do. Standing up he looked directly into Hermione's eye and then taking a deep breath he sighed.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I need to do this." Harry said, looking at the woman that he loved. "Hermione Jane Granger, I Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter do hereby call in the life debts owed by you unto me. In payment of these life debts you will become my wife this very day. This afternoon we will travel to Gringotts and we will have the bonding ritual performed. So I have declared so will it be."

There was a huge flash of blue light that joined Harry and Hermione for several seconds as their magical cores tested the validity of the claim Harry made. As the light remained blue they both knew that the claim had been accepted. Hermione would now have to marry Harry or lose her magic altogether.

Hermione stared at Harry in total disbelief, she did not wish to believe he would do such a thing to her and yet as the blue light faded she knew she was practically being forced to marry him if she wanted to keep her magic, she knew she could not really refuse as without her magic there was a good chance she might die.

-A Saving Hermione Thing-

Later that afternoon the three Grangers and Harry along with two goblins, Kicktail alongside a witch and a wizard who were Curse Breakers for Gringotts Australia, stood in a small undecorated room and the bonding ceremony was performed. Hermione was annoyed with her magical side as it forced her to pay off the life debt by agreeing to the bonding.

The entire bonding ceremony took just fifteen minutes and that afternoon Hermione found herself married to the man she had always thought her best friend. Looking at him, she was so angry with him for what he was doing as, to the bushy haired teen, it was scary.

When they arrived back at The Dentistry, Hermione looked at the clock as her parents left the house to go to the local pub for the evening. She had no doubts about what Harry would soon be doing and though it was something she had not wanted she could feel the marriage bond preparing her body for what was to happen to her.

Harry took her up to the bedroom and had her remove her clothes she saw the raw desire in his eyes when he looked at her naked body. She then watched as he removed his clothes, had the situation been different she would have laughed at his blush that seemed to take in his whole head and neck. The shock she got when he removed his boxers and she saw the size of him made her gasp "Oh for Merlin's sake Harry, please, you can't, not with that thing! It is that enormous, it will hurt like hell, please don't do this."

"I have to Hermione, the bond has to be complete, I…" it was then his voice failed and he stepped forward and lay her down on the bed.

After Harry had consummated the marriage, he rolled off Hermione and got up to get dressed. He had done what was required to complete the bonding and what was required in order to free her from a life as a sex slave. Apparating to a bar, he knew that he really needed a drink to try and ease the guilt he felt for what was, in his mind, raping his best friend, the person he loved, his wife, legally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up in Chapter 03 - Hermione reacts to how Harry had treated her, how she feels about him, and what she wants to do next…
> 
> Disclaimer
> 
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.
> 
> Social Media
> 
> You can now like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook and follow "@GryffindorTom" on Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.
> 
> Reviews
> 
> Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.
> 
> Chapter Publish Date - 25/09/2016


	3. 03 – Hermione's Feelings

_**The Dentistry, Buckley Street, Sydenham, Sydney, Australia** _

_**14 October 1998** _

_After Harry had consummated the marriage, he rolled off Hermione and got up to get dressed. He had done what was required to complete the bonding and what was required in order to free her from a life as a sex slave._

Hermione was livid. She way she felt, she had been raped by her best friend, the one who had shown her that friendship could turn into the hatred that she now felt for the so-called Boy-Who Lived. ' _How I wish that the bastard had died when Voldemort had tried to kill him. I wouldn't have had to take him assaulting me with his…his… I just cannot even think about what he has done to me without wanting to cast an Avada Kedavra at him!'_

Hermione knew that the way he was acting, for him it was the consumption of the 'marriage', a marriage that she was very unhappy about as she did not even consent to it. Hell, her parents were all for it, yet all she wanted to do when he claimed the Life Debt over her was commit suicide as to avoid being subject to the knowledge that she would be subject to him raping her.

Lying in bed, crying about what had just happened, how her body had responded to Harry in ways she had never expected, the explosive orgasms that she had from how he had thrust into her, making her core explode. The only problem was that it had still been against her will, she was forced into being the bastard's wife and she swore she would never forgive him.

As Hermione heard the front door close, she breathed a small sigh of relief. ' _Well at least he's not staying to rape me again._ '

Crying her head off, Hermione rolled from the bed, annoyed with how her body had betrayed her, how her parents had allowed her best friend to rape her, how she had responded by her body giving itself to her, the marriage bond being the thing that made her feel angry as she had to submit to the will of her new Husband.

Clearing the small amount of blood and other liquids from the bed, she eventually manged to get into the shower, scrubbing herself of the smell and touch of Harry, rubbing that hard in one place that she caused herself a rash.

Getting out of the shower, she dressed in her night clothes then went downstairs, knowing that her parents were out for the evening. As she walked into the kitchen she saw a note in the centre of the table, addressed just for her.

' _Hermione, my one true love._

_I know you will never forgive me for what I did to you and for that I will be eternally sorry. What I won't be sorry for is falling in love with you so long ago, that will remain just as eternal as my guilt._

_I know you never wanted this and so I give you my permission to seek a divorce in three months' time, the three months being the minimum time required by our bonding as stated in law. There is a reason, a very good reason for what I did and for me to withhold that permission for those three months._

_I hope that one day you will be able to look at me without the hate in your eyes that was evident while I dressed._

_Goodbye my love._

_Harry.'_

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table crying when her parents returned from their night out. The look of shock on Hermione's face when her mother asked where Harry was quickly turned to a look of hate

"THAT BASTARD HAS LEFT ME HERE! HE RAPED ME AND YOU PAIR LET HIM DO IT!" she shouted, annoyed at how her mother was looking relaxed at her. "I WAS HIS BEST FRIEND! HIS BEST FRIEND AND YOU LET HIM RAPE ME! I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Adam Granger watched as his daughter slapped his wife, his own flesh and blood attacking her mother. The accusations that she levelled caused him to start softly crying, causing him to feel for the girl, not because his new son-in-law had done his marital duties by consummating the marriage, but because his daughter had not let him or Harry try to explain the reason for the wedding. He had a tear in his eye for what he had allowed until she started to yell about what Ron, the person who he had seen as one of the signatories for the Contract of Sale, would think of her, how he would never love her now she had been sullied and spoiled by Harry raping her.

Taking a deep breath Adam stepped up to the table and angrily slapped down hard the contract that Dumbledore had made with the Weasleys. The loud noise of her father's hand crashing down in front of her stopped Hermione's rant and she looked up to see a look in her father's tear filled eyes that she did not recognise. She looked from her father to the piece of parchment and back several times before she picked it up and began to read.

"… _The party of the first part, as Magical Guardian of the party of the second part, hereby sells to the party of the third part the party of the second part in consideration for their allegiance to the Ancient House of Dumbledore throughout the remainder of the time that the Ancient House of Dumbledore is in existence…absorption of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_ " Hermione muttered, reading the contract. Suddenly she fell to her knees and started crying as she realised that without Harry, she was to become the property of every male Weasley to do with as they wished for the rest of her life; she was to be the Weasley's private whore.

Sophie spoke as Hermione looked up at her in shock "Harry didn't want us to tell you about our part in this. He didn't want you to hate us for what we had done, he was going to take all the blame even though we were somehow forced into signing that contract. That boy loves you so much he is willing to suffer you hating him for the rest of your life rather than let you become a sex slave to those bastards. We checked it out with the Goblins of Gringotts and you being married before the Weasleys could lay claim to you was the only way to save you."

"Harry knew you would not believe it if we simply told you about the contract, he said you would go running to the Weasleys and we would never see you again." Adam said, continuing from where his wife had left off. "He loves you too much Hermione. He wanted to stop it before he got too far but it was either marry you and keep you safe, or leave you to the Weasleys."

After thinking about everything seriously for more than an hour Hermione could see that Harry had near enough choice in what to do to save her, in fact, if Hermione was honest, Harry had 'A Saving Hermione Thing', even saving her from a future that seemed so awful that she may well have attempted suicide rather than be the Weasleys baby making whore.

She knew that the Weasleys would have taken her wand and probably kept her locked up somewhere to retain their reputation and she decided that she needed to talk to Harry, to see if they could try to make a life together.

She knew from how Harry had been as gentle with her as he could have been and from his short letter that he was in love with her. She remembered the sadness and guilt in his eyes as he left the bedroom that showed he had not enjoyed forcing their marriage on her. She needed to kill a Weasley or two, but she also had to find her husband!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.  
> GT Story ID - 074


End file.
